


Crushing Brain

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Happy Ending, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: Dean is injured in a bar fight and ends up in the hospital. His surgeon makes his heart beats faster than it should...





	1. Chapter 1

There was a hand and then, there was not. Dean fell. He did not register his head touching the ground, but he had felt the growing pain in his crushed knee. It became dark all around him. There was no sound.

He woke up but felt so tired, still. He tried moving his hand, turning his head... it was exhausting. There were voices in the background. Firemen, maybe, or paramedics. He managed to talk:  
"I'm gonna throw up..."  
And he did.

At least he had warned them, even if it was a second before. It would have made him chuckled, if his head had been clearer and the situation different. As it was, he was frightened. There were even tears, threatening to burst, so he used all the energy he had left to keep them in.

The dark came back, there wasn't a lot of Dean left to cope.

Time didn't pass. Each time he opened his eyes, he was somewhere different. An emergency room, with worried doctors poking him around. A big place with numbers on the wall, where an anesthetist was busy planting needles all over his arm. Finally a quieter room with a TV screen and another empty bed.  
And Sam.

When he saw his brother, Dean sighed all his anxiousness away. He realized, at last, how cold his chest was, how constricted. But none of that mattered, because Sam was smiling. He was safe. Dean would heal.

This time, he really slept, although he didn't feel rested, not by a long way. He was not allowed to drink, especially not after he threw up a second time. At least, the second time he was conscious about. Sam was laughing and teasing him and Dean could barely answer. He felt a giant hand on his shoulder and it warmed him.

Finally, a doctor came in. Dean had managed to remain awake for longer this time and was capable of focus.  
Which was a good thing.

The doctor took a pen from his pocket and tapped it on the clipboard he was holding. He had lowered his head and thus, Dean could breathe again. It was already hard as fuck to do, and here was this guy, carrying the sky in his eyes, while he talked to him about important stuff. It wasn't fair.

The voice was saying he should rest and stay in this bed. It also said the man was strong and powerful and it made the whole of Dean vibrate along. He was a string on a guitar that had been smashed and still sang. All thanks to that vision that couldn't be true because no one was that beautiful, or that intense. He looked so serious too, he was holding Dean's future in his hands. Literally. He was the surgeon.  
And he had saved him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dean, stop eating that stuff, you've just had surgery!"  
Sam snapped the bag of crisps Dean had managed to get from a nurse after turning the charm on. He pouted but there was no opposing his brother about health, especially now.  
Because Sam had a new weapon, in the way his eyes showed his guilt for what had happened to Dean. He kept saying it was his fault, and he should be the one in the bed. And Dean couldn't even understand, because, no, it had been the other guys' fault, the ones who attacked Sam behind the bar. It was obvious that Dean needed to put himself in between, to protect his little Sammy. Who else would have? The idea of him hurt was more awful than any of the pain that was now throbbing in his skull and his leg, now that the meds were less strong.

So of course, he didn't say any of that and instead started a new plan of approach to getting new snacks.  
Sam, of course, could read his mind.  
"Dean, I said no!"  
"Ohhh, and what will you do to stop me princess?"  
"I will tell your doctor."  
That was a low blow. There were plenty interns and other specialists who had come and go since then, but Sam knew which Doctor Dean was thinking about and for once it was not the fictional Dr Sexy. Although they could share the nickname...

He was still exhausted, but he felt realer. He had headaches regularly, and his knee was broken in tiny pieces, and he didn't like it. He would walk again, thankfully, but there would be changes he'd have to make.  
Dean did cry but only when he was alone. The next bed remained empty, so it was a shock when he turned his head, a week later, and someone was sitting on it.  
"Hi, Doctor, long time no see."  
"Hello Mr Winchester."  
Dean hated his weak body for trembling like that, just for a voice.  
"Hey, you've seen me naked, you can call me Dean."  
The glare was worth it. Dean hated his brain for regressing to when he was fourteen-years-old and teased his crushes instead of asking them out.  
He couldn't anyway, deontology and all that crap.

He cried again. And this time Sam was in the room. He didn't ask why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been stuck in a hospital bed for a while, so here's an AU. Also, my Doctor is cute.


	2. Chapter 2

The X-ray room was Dean's favorite place to be.  
Not because of the gymnastic involved, and the pain that went with it, nor because of the technicians, although some of the girls were cute (and some of the male orderlies who pushed his bed there were kind of nice-looking too.)  
It was just that, after a session there, he always got a visit. It hadn't happened much, but each time, Dean's heart opened a little more. He didn't want to leave the hospital just for those moments.

But he had to, and he waited for the verdict. Freedom, away from Him or another week?

In fact, it was a third option.  
"I wish you to enter my clinic, Dean."  
After the usual wave of pleasure from hearing his name said like that, Dean registered the idea.  
"Depends, would I have to sell my house? Private care is kinda out of my league."  
That made the doctor silent. And thoughtful. Dean was used to serious-looking Dr Novak, but this time there was less intensity. He even looked... softer? Just a tiny bit.  
Then he looked back at Dean and it was like being washed up by a giant wave. Maybe one day he would learn to ride that feeling, like a surfer would, but right now, he just managed to keep breathing.  
"I do believe there is a way... I am looking for volunteers for my research. If you would agree to try out brand new technology, it would be possible to lessen the price considerably. I can talk it over with my team and get back to you."  
"Wow, Doctor, that would be great, thanks."  
There was no trace of teasing or bravado in his answer. He was too busy being grateful and touched. Especially when the man smiled at him for the first time ever.

"But that's risky! Those kind of trials may mean you won't heal as well."  
"You have a better option? Me going home and not being treated correctly at all?"  
"We could try finding a cheaper option. I'm a lawyer, Dean, I can afford a little."  
Again, Dean was stumped. He looked at his brother in a new way. With less protectiveness but with more respect.  
There was no way in Hell he was going to accept, though. He would see Dr Sexy every day for at least two months, and feel awful about it all throughout. No way he was going to miss that.

 

* * *

 

The clinic was small but neat and very clean. That was a definite plus. The minus was that he had to share a room and couldn't use the bathroom. Broken knees sucked.  
He still slept a lot, because what else was there to do? Apart from gaping at the Doctor, whose first name was finally written big enough on his scrub for him to read. Castiel. He tried it out loud, when his roommate wasn't in and liked it a lot.

"Things are not looking well."  
There were times Dean wasn't a fan of Castiel's intenseness and that was when. He tensed up but tried to smile nevertheless. He was Dean Winchester, he could cope.  
"Which is why we should try testing my new equipment as soon as possible. Have you found the time to sign the documents? I assured my team that you would, you know."  
"I... Hum... I'm waiting for my brother to come visit this afternoon. Then, it'll be fine."  
Truth be told, he had almost signed the papers a few seconds after Castiel had handed them to him. But as smitten as he was, he had a sense of self-preservation. Sam would murder him if he signed anything without checking with him first.

"So, it's all good?"  
"It's your body, Dean."  
"So, no."  
Sam sighed and folded up to fit on the tiny chair. He looked tired still. Dean had forbidden him to come and see him for the first week so that he could rest properly but somehow he doubted that Sam had done anything else than work (and eat, because, yeah, he needed fuel for that enormous body).  
"I've looked Dr Novak up. He's recognized by his peer and his research gives good results."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
Another sigh.  
"You're my big brother. And believe it or not, I love you. I guess I'm afraid of what will happen, which is not very objective."

Dean gave Castiel the papers the next morning. He rolled his wheelchair to his office and waited there until he came in. He got a smile in response and a promise that he would start as soon as possible.

That night, Dean found another reason why not being able to use the bathroom sucked. He had to be really discreet when he thought about his sexy Doctor.


End file.
